Electroencephalography (EEG) involves measuring and recording electrical activity resulting from many neural processes associated with different portions of the brain. EEG data is typically measured using a plurality of electrodes placed on the scalp of a person to measure voltage fluctuations resulting from this electrical activity within the neurons of the brain.